


There, Naruto, we fixed it

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Series: It's a new day [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Cute, Everyone lives, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kushina lives, M/M, Minato lives, Naruto is late for the party, Naruto is shook, Naruto's fastest fix-it, Sasuke is the sweetest boy, Sasuke smiling, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but that's alright, everyone is happy, it might be nothing special but wait for the punchline, just ultimate happiness I'm telling ya, not really funny but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: He has never seen Sasuke like that. He has never seen him laugh like that, and this carefree expression in his eyes, lacking any kind of hatred or pain, is so much more than he could’ve dreamt to see on this face, that Naruto feels that he might cry.```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````...or the standard "wake up in his 12-year-old body" time travel fix-it, only it's not really standard and looks like there is nothing left for Naruto to fix :D```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````UPD. It has asequelnow!





	There, Naruto, we fixed it

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Naruto is such a pleasure xD
> 
> My [**previous time-travel Naruto oneshot**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221328) was so warmly welcomed, so I felt very motivated and wrote another one xD This one is even sweeter than the first. The pairings are different, I went with more canonic ones, I hope KakaNaru fans will forgive me ^_^
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did ^_^
> 
> (unbetaed, cause I have no chill and just wrote it while super tired and there are probably horrible mistakes, but my beta-reader is busy, so I'll update the fic once it's proofreaded xD)

Naruto wakes up and opens his eyes to a foreign room and a face he hasn’t seen before, though he might swear that at least one of the two dark-grey eyes looks familiar.

He notices the silver hair sticking up in different directions, that he definitely would never mistake for anyone else’s, at the same time as the voice he haven’t hoped to hear again, says with the tone of a pleased indifference, “Already awake, Naruto? Well, spares me the trouble.”

Kakashi turns to exit the room, but Naruto sits abruptly in the bed and bursts out, “What am I doing here?”

He want to asks all sorts of questions along with this one, like for instance, _“Why are we alive?”, “Where is your mask?”_ or _“Where is your sharingan?”_ and, when he looks down on himself, probably the most urgent one: _“Why the hell am I a teenager again?!”_. But he decides to take one step at a time, or perhaps these questions are jumping on on top of one another a little bit too fast, making his head reel, and he can’t decide anymore what it is he wants to know first.

So he just sits there, watching Kakashi turn to him again, tilting one brow in amusement.

“Maa, did you hit your head at the hardboard while tossing in your sleep?” the man asks in a lazy voice, though his eyes are looking at Naruto warmly. “It is Tuesday, Naruto, you always spend the first nights of a week here. You can go sleep at home tonight, if you already miss your parents.”

“My parents?” Naruto blinks in confusion.

Kakashi frowns and looks at him more carefully. “Are you feeling alright?” When Naruto doesn’t answer, he comes closer and puts his palm on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, Naruto. C’mon, get up, you don’t wanna be late for the first meeting with your jounin-sensei,” Kakashi drops his hand and walks out of the room, leaving dumbfounded Naruto alone.

Naruto blinks again, and slides out of the bed. He stands there for a moment, considering his options and trying to come in terms with whatever it is he needs to come in terms with. He then raises his hands in the release seal, focusing on disrupting his chakra flow, and says, “ _Kai"_.

Nothing happens.

He swallows and closes his eyes, looking for the familiar place inside him, and doesn’t find it.

His eyes fly open when he tries and fails to find any trace of Kyuubi chakra within him, until he finally realises that he is apparently no longer a Bijuu container.

The realisation, along with the feeling of being so perfectly alone, as he has never been before, is eerie and he doesn’t know what to make of it.

He ‘hm’s and exits the room, not bothering to change from his pajamas.

The house looks rather big and he is pretty sure he has never seen it before. He begins to walk along the corridor when the door near the end of it opens and rather annoyed looking Kakashi closes it behind him.

“This man will be late to his own funeral because he oversleeps,” he mumbles under his nose, surprising Naruto with the audible affection in his voice, glances at him, but doesn’t say anything else. He turns the corner and Naruto follows him silently to the kitchen.

Deciding against asking any questions and his own sanity at least until he gathers more information about what the hell is happening, Naruto sits at the table, watching not without a fascination - _he has never had the chance before, who can blame him now?! -_ as Kakashi sits across from him, takes one of three bowls of rice with egg standing on the table, and starts eating.

Naruto has never thought he can be so engrossed watching someone eat, but right now he uses this opportunity to study every part of his sensei’s face which has never been available for his staring before. So he stares. Genjutsu or just some messed up dream - he is not going to miss this chance.

What he misses though is the moment when Kakashi notices his ogling and looks at him heavily.

“Eat now, Naruto, or you are not going to have an opportunity later today,” he says, quickly finishing his own meal.

“Ah, right, the bells test,” Naruto says without thinking, only then realising that he might have said something wrong, when the words are already out of his mouth and Kakashi is looking at him weirdly.

“Don’t tell me you talked Rin into doing that inhuman test, Kashi,” a voice says from behind him, a warm hand lands on his head, ruffling his hair, and a newcomer, wearing just a pair of slacks walks past Naruto and bends to peck Kakashi on a cheek. Naruto blinks. The stranger turns around and the pair of black Uchiha eyes squint when the man smiles widely.

“No, Obito, I didn’t,” Kakashi tells him, not averting his gaze from Naruto.

Naruto goes very, very still. But just for a short moment, after which he, not able to fight the urge, though already suspecting it won’t work, makes the release seal under the table again, and breathlessly - because he doesn’t think he can actually breathe now - mouths, _‘Kai’._

Nothing happens. Naruto is not surprised. He doesn’t think that part of his brain that should be responsible for surprise is still alive anyway. He can swear he can _hear_ the connections between neurons in his head tearing apart.

Kakashi opens his mouth to say something, but he is interrupted by the front door bursting open, and the flash of black and blue charges towards frozen on place Naruto, colliding with him, and dropping him on the ground with a scream, “Oi, Naru!”

Naruto, feeling his brain already turning into goo, looks at bouncing on his stomach what looks like a 12-year-old Sasuke who is smiling brightly at him. And Naruto doesn’t stop him, when the boy starts shaking him by the collar of his pajama shirt, screaming something excitedly.

Naruto’s ears don’t register the words, but his eyes have no such problem, and Naruto has to take a shaky deep breath, because he thinks his heart is going to explode.

He has _never_ seen Sasuke like that. He has never seen him laugh like that, and this carefree expression in his eyes, lacking any kind of hatred or pain, is so much more than he could’ve dreamt to see on this face, that Naruto feels that he might cry.

He probably actually does, judging by the stinging in his eyes, and how Sasuke’s face suddenly falls, and his hands drop Naruto’s collar, moving instead to grab his shoulders.

“Sasuke,” Naruto hears his own husky with tears voice, and Uchiha boy leans closer, looking in Naruto’s eyes worryingly.

“Oi, Naruto, did I hurt you? Hey, I’m sorry, alright? C’mon, why are you crying?”

Naruto sees Kakashi and Obito standing nearby, Obito looking at them in confusion, and Kakashi’s eyes are serious and distant. The door opens again, and another face comes into view.

“What did you do to Naruto, _otouto_?” Itachi walks to them and looks at his brother with a frown.

“Nothing, _niisan_!” Sasuke jumps on his feet turning to Itachi. “He just started crying all of the sudden,” he finishes with confusion and worry in his voice.

Still lying on the floor, Naruto looks at the four faces above him and suddenly bursts into laughter. He can still feel the tears running down his face, but he can’t stop laughing. He holds onto his stomach, no longer even knowing what to think. He can hear Sasuke’s and Obito’s worried voices, and the sound of it only makes his hysteria worse.

Suddenly he is pulled into a sitting position, and two hands wrap around his neck, pressing him close to a warm body. He chokes in surprise, and opens his eyes, and his laughing just stops. A small hand is rubbing his back awkwardly in an attempt to sooth, and his nose is buried in black hair. He sobs on Sasuke’s shoulder, until the last traces of his hysteria fade.

He raises his head and looks in two pairs of black eyes, Sasuke immediately looking away, murmuring, “Baka,” Obito, crouching nearby, tilting his head and reaching to ruffle Naruto’s hair again with, “You ok, Naru?”

Naruto looks above their heads and sees Kakashi exchange a look with Itachi. Kakashi looks somewhat confused and hopeful, Itachi looks indifferent, but Naruto suspect that might be his default expression.

He catches Kakashi’s eyes and frowns.

“Ne, Obito, why don’t you walk Sasuke to the Academy, while we have a little chat with Naruto here,” Kakashi says to the older Uchiha, smiling sweetly.

Naruto sees that the man wants to argue, but Itachi tilts his lips in a smile and asks, “Please, _itoko_.”

Obito groans, but straightens up. “Let’s go, _oi,_ ” he says taking Sasuke’s hand.

“Obito,” Kakashi says in a low voice, “put the clothes on first.”

Obito lets go of Sasuke’s hand, and sighing walks out of the kitchen.

Naruto stands up, turns on a cold water in the kitchen sink, quickly washing off the remains of the tears from his face.

Obito emerges from the corridor fully clothed and walks to the front door, gesturing Sasuke to follow. Itachi puts his hand on his brother’s head briefly and then softly pockes his forehead with two fingers, making the Uchiha boy giggle happily. Naruto thinks he is losing his mind.

Sasuke throws the last glance on Naruto and with “See you later, baka,” follows Obito out of the door.

Once there are only three of them left, Naruto drops himself in the chair he was sitting in before Sasuke knocked him on the floor, and looks at the two men.

“So, Naruto, the bells test,” Kakashi says, sitting in the chair across from him. Itachi keeps standing, leaning on the edge of the table with one hand.

“Yeah?” Naruto asks.

“How do you know about it?”

Naruto looks at Kakashi carefully, trying to understand the purpose of the question. The man mentioned his parents earlier, which might mean they are alive, so he might have easily heard about this test from his dad - he remembers Kakashi mentioning once, that Minato made Kakashi’s team hunt for these bells the same way Kakashi made Naruto’s team. And in that case there was no point of asking him that. Unless…

Naruto takes a deep breath and dives in.

“It was your first test when you became our jounin sensei,” he says, realising that he is hardly risking anything anyway. “I got tied to a pillar in the end. You explained that it was the test of us as the team. Because those, who abandon their comrades are worse, than trash.” Kakashi’s face is bereft of any expression, and Naruto finishes, “You told me much later, that these were the words of the friend, which he told you the day he died.”

Kakashi closes his eyes and breathes in slowly. Itachi squeezes his shoulder briefly and chuckles, “He is even worse than Obito when it comes to being on time.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kakashi answers opening his eyes and smiling widely, looking at Naruto. “You are late, Naruto, we had to do all the work, you can now just relax and enjoy."

“Ah?” Naruto blinks and looks between both smiling men. “You what?”

Itachi tilts his head, smiling with his eyes. He reaches his hand towards Naruto, and Naruto feels the light pressure of two fingers on his forehead.

“We fixed it.”

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **kai** (genjutsu kai) - genjutsu dissipation_  
>  _ **otouto** \- younger brother _  
> _**niisan** \- older brother _  
> _**itoko** \- cousin_  
>  _ **oi** \- nephew_  
>     
>  **UPD**. It has a [**SEQUEL**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12684795) now!
> 
> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)


End file.
